Change
by claymonsters
Summary: Sesshoumaru left Rin with Sango for years. When their next encounter is an attack, things get interesting. Rated for Sex. This is the warning, there won't be any in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I obviously didn't write Inuyasha. **

**And Away We Go**

Rin could sense the demon's presence. She stopped walking, to feel how close it was. Too close. She leapt up into the tree branches, landing in a low crouch on one.

She was wearing all black. The top had long sleeves, ending around her wrist, while a small triangular strip of fabric covered the back of her hand, held up by a strip around her middle finger. The top was a dress, which was ankle length. It had long slits all the way up to the top of her legs, exposing the black skin tight leggings. The leggings were like the hands, in the way that they ended at her lowest knuckle in her toes, only to have a small triangle reach in between her big and longest toe, to meet with the edge on the other side(kind of like a flipflop). The top was triangle cut all the way down to her navel in the back, and to the base of her back in the back. Her pitch black hair was all the way down to her butt.

She alabaster skin was a stark contrast to her black attire. Her face had matured since she was younger, her brown eyes glowing with anger. Her bust had filled out, as was shown by her low cut shirt. Her whole body was lean muscles, as was rare in the feudal era. She glanced down, just as the demon passed near her. She could see his waist length silver hair, and she grinned. Demon's had sensitive scalps.

She leapt quickly to the demon, gripping its hair as she passed.

Sesshoumaru was heading home to his empty castle. One of his scouts had seen a demon heading toward a village, and he rushed to protect his lands. The demon was pathetic, but Sesshoumaru was glad to get out. Since he had left Rin with Sango, he had been shrouded in silence.

As he walked, he felt a familiar presence, but could not place it. Either way, he felt no need to worry. Nothing could surprise him anyways. At least, that's what he thought. He felt a ripping pain shoot through his scalp, before he was practically dragged to the ground. He growled, reaching behind him, to the body pressed against his back. When he felt a katana against his neck, he nearly laughed. He grabbed the head of who ever was behind him, and whipped them around his body, smashing the person onto the ground.

Rin lay sprawled on the ground, waiting for the demon to approach. Once he did, she would use her powers to force him to the ground, and then behead him. It would be simple. Another demon would be dead.

"Rrrin" The name practically ripped its self out of Sesshoumaru's throat, and her head jerked up to look at him.

"Seshoumaru-sama…" He stood over her, and she wasn't sure what to think. He reached down and grabbed her arm, almost ripping it out of its socket as he pulled her up to look at him. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked mildly haunted. His Rin was haunted. He hated it. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could feel his chest rumbling, in contentment.

"When this Sesshoumaru left you with that taiiji he did not think she would turn you into one of them." Sesshoumaru gripped her tighter, and was shocked when she shoved out of his arms, only because he did not release her. She had forced her way out of his arms.

"I can do whatever I want, Lord Sesshoumaru. You made it clear you did not care years ago. If you cross my path again, I will kill you." Her voice was music to his ears, but her words tore at him. She turned away from his, lodging her katana into the sheath on her back. He growled at her disrespect, stalking behind her. He grabbed her arm, and attempted to pull her back, only to have her yank her arm back.

"This is your last warning." This time he grabbed her hair, pulling her back roughly. She yelped in pain, before she fell on her ass in front of him. She looked up, over her shoulder, to Sesshoumaru hovering over her back.

"You will show respect to this Sesshoumaru, Rin, or you will be punished. Even now you are an insolent child." She grinned maliciously, before she gripped his wrist attached to her hair. As she pulled his wrist forward, she slammed her back into his chest, leaning forward at the same time, throwing him over her shoulder. His back slammed into the ground, and her bare foot connected with his throat, pressing it into the ground.

"Rrrin" Her name was a roar from his throat. She hesitated. In two seconds, she was on the ground, pinned under Sesshoumaru's lean body. She screamed in frustration, writhing under his body. He grabbed both her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head.

"You are being stupid, Rin." Sesshoumaru was growing impatient with her. Her chest was heaving with her heaving breathing, and he could see something on her skin under her clothes. Sesshoumaru's free hand gripped the hem on the right side of her collar bone, ripping it off. Hidden under the clothes were tattoos. Her whole body was covered with a single tattoo. It wound in and out of itself. Sesshoumaru continued ripping the clothes, down her arm, exposing more and more tattoo. He was in shock. What did she do to her perfect skin? While he was angry at her marring her body, he could not help but become aroused by it. He ripped all the clothing off her right arm and shoulder, before Rin conjured a barrier, shoving his body off hers. She sat up, panting, holding her top onto her breast. When Sesshoumaru looked back at her, her sleeve was completely restored.

"Rin will come with this Sesshoumaru." His mind was made up, and before she could object, she was thrown over his shoulder, and he was walking toward his western land castle. She did not object, just laid limply across his back. She took in his familiar scent, felt the rhythm of his familiar walk, and felt like she was at home. Rim couldn't stop the feeling of pure happiness of being with Sesshoumaru again.

Sesshoumaru had left Rin with Sango when she turned ten, and for a while she was sad. In a few years though, she turned angry. He left her there, to rot. Living with the demon slayer, she had many encounters with demons trying to destroy them. Her doll was destroyed in a battle, and though it was childish to be upset, she vowed never to loose anything to a demon again. She started training at thirteen, and completed the training by sixteen. Sango passed away during child birth ten years after Rin had completed the training, and Rin went to a dark miko. She traded a very expensive jewel with the miko for her powers. The miko tattooed the magic into her skin. She could sense demons. She had intense strength. She could create barriers. Her life was extended to that of a demon's, and she would never age again. She could also control the clothing on her body, the clothing forming from the black stone embedded in her lower back. The only places on her body not tattooed were the places exposed by her clothing.

Sesshoumaru felt Rin fall asleep, and relaxed, knowing she would not attack. Jaken would not be happy to see he had taken in a stray, maybe not until he saw it was Rin. Sesshoumaru shifted her into his arms, so he was holding her bridal style. He couldn't help but notice how calm she looked while asleep. Awake, her eyes were on fire. It was almost as if she had really wanted to kill him. He couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt about her new personality. She had always been so bubbly.

When Rin woke up she was in her room at the castle. Her futon sheets were silk, made in the design of her old kimono (the one she wore in the series). She walls were plastered with pictures she had drawn as a child. She stood slowly, noticing her room had not been changed at all since the last time she was there. She walked around her room, examining each picture. There were many of her and Sesshoumaru and a few of Jaken; she even saw one of Au-Uhn. All the others were of flowers. Of course, they all looked like they had been drawn by a child.

Rin exited her room, looking down the halls. Nothing in the whole castle had changed. Like clock-work, a maid came to her door within seconds of her exiting.

"Lady Rin," The maid bowed low, "I was told to escort you to the bath."

"Thank you, but I know the way. I will require a towel, however." And with that, Rin turned her back to the maid, making her way down the hall. After a few twists and turns, Rin found the springs. The castle had basically been built around them, hundreds of years before. She pulled aside the covering of the door, and entered into the steamy room. She paused, and her clothes seemed to pull off her body backwards, swirling into the stone on her lower back. Her body tingled with power, as it always did.

Rin stepped into the water, letting the warmth flow through her body. It had been years since she had been in a hot spring. Most of her bathing was done in cold shallow streams. The last time she was in the castle, she had been too small to bath on her own. A maid usually accompanied her, and scrubbed her body as she splashed around. Even for Youkai, she had been a handful. She swam to the other side, reaching out for the soap. She had just reached it when it was swiped away. She growled, looking up, to see Sesshoumaru standing over her, in only a thin white robe.

Rin swam backward, away from the looming figure. He smirked, pulling off his robe and submerging into the water. Rin barely saw anything, because of the steam, and she couldn't figure out if she was glad or not. As Sesshoumaru approached her, she could not help but notice the contours of his chest. His whole chest was taunt with abdominal muscles. Suddenly, he was standing right in front of her. She could see him looking over her body, and at the moment, she didn't care.

"Rin, do you need help bathing?" Even though the fog made it almost impossible to smell anything, Sesshoumaru could clearly smell Rin's arousal. He noticed that even her breasts were covered with the black swirling tattoo, and he couldn't help but want to swirl his tongue over every curve of it. Seeing Rin was a mature woman was almost impossible to bear. He had never expected Rin to fill out the way she had. When she was younger her only beauty had been in her energy. Otherwise, she was a rather plain girl.

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smirked, moving even closer to Rin. Sesshoumaru stood right in front of Rin, their chests just barely touching. Sesshoumaru could feel Rin's body reacting against him. He lifted his hand to her arm, tracing her tattoo with his claw. They both stared at his hand, moving his way up her arm, across her collar bone, and over the skin just above her breast. He moved his hand to cup her breast, and within seconds, she was shoved the rest of the way across the spring, pressed up against the wall. Sesshoumaru's skin covered every inch of hers. He captured her lips with his. He cupped her butt with his other hand, pulling her up so he didn't have to lean forward. Rin wrapper her legs around Sesshoumaru's waist, pulling herself up with her arms, that were now wrapped around his neck. Rin could feel Sesshoumaru's length pressed against her, and she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru shoved Rin off him, and moved away. Rin fell into the water, and it took her a minute to clumsily stand up. All of her hair was soaked, clinging to her body. Sesshoumaru turned his back to her, just as a maid knocked on the door jam.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your meal is ready and waiting in your room, as is Lady Rin's." The maid sounded nervous, and made no move to even enter the room.

"You may go now. We will come when we are ready." The maid scuttled away from the room and down the hall. Sesshoumaru kept his back turned to Rin, and had started lathering his body with the soap.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it is rude to ignore your guests." As suspected, he continued to pretend like she was not there, even as she moved closer to him. He was completely shocked when her hand gripped his hair, pulling him backward. He tipped over, growling at the pain in his scalp.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, are you ready to come?" Rin straddled him in the water, her grip on his hair still tight. Her hand trailed over his body, and she smirked at him. She pressed her center over his stomach, before slowly sliding down his body. She positioned herself over him, pressing his head to her opening. When he made to move, she pulled on his hair, making him growl in frustration. His eyes were clouded over in lust, and he groaned as she moved down. When he was barely an inch into her, she stopped, her back arched, her eyes closed. He could feel her contracting around him, and he could barely stand it.

Before he even knew what was happening, she was off him and out of the spring. She shook her hair, sending water all over the place. Within seconds, her body was covered in the black outfit, and she was out the door. Rin made it to the first turn towards Sesshoumaru's chamber when he let out an earsplitting roar. She smirked, and continued toward her breakfast.

_Word Count: 2379_

**Please review. I'd like to know if anyone wants me to continue, or if it was just so horrible no one wants to read it again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Holy Crap. I had a fit when I saw all the reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting much of a response since I was just starting. As my first sloo of reviews, I will respond to the first 8.**

**Manni19 – Yes, I did want them to be a little OOC, to show their change without each other. And it is hot to dominate the fluff ball. :D**

**Sumire86 – Pissed. Interesting way to put it. Lol**

**RavePartyShuffle – Thanks, I plan to.**

**ScarlettGoddess818 – Good thing you won't have to wait long. I've pre-written the first couple of chapters.**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**** – And ever. And ever. And ever.**

**Hattaru – Yes, Rin did submit to Sesshoumaru quite quickly. Though she may be angry with him, she can't help but go back to being his pet (with a twist) because that is how she has always been with him. It's the only way she knows how to respond to him, though she tries to fight it.**

**Warriormaiden60 – May not be the BEST idea, but it is a good idea. You should always provoke hot demons. **

**Fluffy ninja bunny – No problemo!**

Rin sat in Sesshoumaru's room, eating breakfast. She was eating eggs and rice. Sesshoumaru had still not come to eat, even though it had been at least half an hour since the maid said the food was done. When she finished eating she walked around Sesshoumaru's room. She had never actually been in the room. He never allowed her to enter when she was younger. The walls had swords all over them. The small table in the front of the room, where she ate, was littered with papers. The futon was pushed against the back wall, and was covered with animal pelts. Rin couldn't really identify them.

After a few minutes, she changed her clothes. She hadn't remembered how hot it could get inside the castle. Her clothes shrunk and changed colors. Her sleeves became thin straps, her top cut similar to what it was before. The skirt became wispier, with it ending in triangles around her legs, with two slits high up her legs on the front. Her leggings also disappeared, as the dress turned white. She smiled, not feeling so constricted.

Being back in the castle made her want to spin like a little girl, and she did just that. Rin spun round in round in circles until she was dizzy, and she collapsed onto Sesshoumaru's bed. Rin laid there for a while, gripping the pelts in her hand. She was so absorbed with staring at the ceiling she didn't hear Sesshoumaru walk in.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin from his doorway. He had just gotten over their last encounter, and here she was, sprawled across his bed, her skirt not covering an inch of her legs. The only parts of her concealed were her most private parts, as she lay there in his bed, chest heaving from the spinning. Rin didn't expect for Sesshoumaru to be on top of her when she opened her eyes from a blink. However, there he was, hovering over her, his arms framing her face.

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin smiled up at him, scheming. She pretended like he wasn't inches from her as she reached her hands up over her head and arched her back, "stretching". Sesshoumaru growled at her as her chest rubbed against him. She plopped her body back down, smirking up at him. He swooped down, capturing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Sesshoumaru flipped them over, so Rin was resting on top of him. Her fingers intertwined with the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking instead of pulling. He groaned at her ministrations, grabbing her butt with both his hands. Rin separated her legs, straddling Sesshoumaru's hips. They stayed like that, kissing heavily, for a few minutes. Rin was first to pull away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Rin, you will stop calling me that…" Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulder, rolling back on top of her.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, I must show respect to the Lord of the West." Sesshoumaru growled at her, grabbing her wrists and pulling them over her head roughly. He rubbed his nose against her neck, just then realizing just how intoxicating her scent was.

"You will do as I say."

"Make me." The second the words left her mouth, Sesshoumaru bit into her neck. She moaned, arching her back. Sesshoumaru shifted his hands, so only one was holding her wrists. He trailed the other one down her arms, down to her chest, where he cupped her breast. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tighter against her body. She could feel his erection pressing up against the bottom of her butt. Sesshoumaru finally detached from her bite wound, swirling his tongue over her neck.

"You are my ward, Rin, and you will do as I say." Sesshoumaru felt something strange press up against his body, and before he could figure out what it was, he was shoved across the room. Rin remained on the bed, until Sesshoumaru stood up, feeling a little awkward at Rin getting the best of him.

Rin stood from the bed, her clothes reverting back to her original look. She walked past Sesshoumaru. When he tried to reach out to grab her, his hand was pushed away by an invisible barrier. He growled, reaching out again, only to be pushed away again. He followed Rin all the way out of the castle, trying to force through her barrier. Once she exited the castle, she put a barrier up over the door, making it impossible for him to exit.

"I haven't been your ward for eighteen years, Sesshoumaru, so do not try to act like I am still under your care. I can obviously handle myself. Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin turned away from the castle, planning on leaving for good. Sesshoumaru roared in anger, pounding against the barrier. Rin held the barrier up for three days as she made her way north. Sesshoumaru stood at the barrier until she let it down, occasionally exploding in anger against the barrier.

Rin was fuming. How dare he act like he was in charge of her! He left her to rot, while he lived up in his castle. Every demon that so much as smelled her died within an instant. She had no qualms about taking her anger out on almost every creature she could. In her anger, she forgot that Sesshoumaru himself was a demon, and she didn't mask her scent. Not two hours after she let down her barrier, and he was at her back. She had barely even sensed his presence before he slammed into her back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Before she could even register what happened, he grabbed her arm, pulling her off the ground, holding her at eye level.

Rin growled, her feet stretching for the ground. Sesshoumaru's grip on her arm was deadly, as he glared into her eyes. He then threw her over his shoulder, and jumped into the air, heading back to his castle. Rin made a grab for his hair, since it was the only weakness he had, only to find it was tied up in a top knot. In frustration and desperation, Rin started kicking out, only dismayed to find her legs were too short to make contact with anything at would do harm. She continued on fighting though. She only stopped when Sesshoumaru bit through her clothes, to the flesh on the back of her thigh, just under her butt. She yelped in surprise, only to moan when his tongue started lapping at the blood that ebbed from the wound.

Sesshoumaru groaned at Rin's noise, smelling her arousal. He reached both hands up and grabbed her butt, before sliding his hands down to where her legs connected to the fleshy mound. He pulled her thighs apart, before pulling her down. Rin yelped yet again as she was pulled down, ending up with her legs on either side of Sesshoumaru's hips, his hands dangerously close to her womanhood. She moaned as his fingers made circles through her clothes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru reached his hand behind his neck, grabbing her joined hands. She looked at him, only to feel her world tilt. He slammed her back into the ground, which happened to be his cloud.

They were hundreds of feet up in the air. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled Rin's hands from the back on his neck, slamming them roughly onto his cloud. Rin made to move, when she realized her hands were restrained. Apparently, Sesshoumaru could control more then just the movement of the cloud. Rin's cloud shackles held her hands way above her head, stretching her chest out. Sesshoumaru was comfortably nuzzled between her legs when she started to kick out. Within seconds he had both her ankles shackled as well, spread eagle.

Rin screamed in anger, trying to pull from her bonds. Sesshoumaru completely pinned one of her legs, resting his chest against the side of it, using a hand to hold down her hips. He used his other to start slicing at her legging, splitting it first all the way up to her knee. He licked up the length of her shin, tracing the tattoo there, before slicing the legging up to the inside of her upper thigh. Rin moaned as his tongue made its way up, arching her back. He stopped at the top of the slit, his tongue swirling just inches away from her heat. She gasped as he sunk his fangs into her thigh, swirling his tongue around it.

Sesshoumaru did the same to Rin's other leg. Her leggings were shredded all the way up, just a thin piece of fabric keeping him from his prize. Being spread eagle did not help the small piece of fabric. He moved up her body, kissing where the skin started showing from her top. He licked the side of her breast, just outside the fabrics, causing her to whimper and arch her back, her body aching for him.

"Rin, I am not pleased with you." He ripped the fabric off her right breast, taking it in her mouth instantly. She moaned loudly into his ear, causing him to harden even more then he already was. He pressed himself into her, groaning around her breast. He nipped at her skin as he made his way to her other breast, ripping the fabric off at the same time. As he worked on her breast, he stripped the rest of her clothes off her body, shredding the fabric.

Unhindered, the full scent of her arousal hit him full force, and she groaned as he nuzzled his nose into her folds. Rin had never had these things done to her body before. The sensations were completely new, and she couldn't help but be honored that it was Sesshoumaru doing them to her. Rin closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing, only to have her breath taken away when she opened them.

Hovering over her body was a completely naked Sesshoumaru. He gripped both of her ankles, pulling them toward her, so her legs were bent, the shackles moving to keep them in place. Rin clenched her fists, knowing what was coming. She whimpered, letting him know how much she needed him. Sesshoumaru obliged her wanting stare, shoving into her forcefully. He was shocked when she screamed out, his manhood breaking through sensitive skin. He stopped, completely buried in her, staring at her wide eyed.

"Rrrinnn…" His low throaty growled took her thoughts away from the pain, and she opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru was staring down at her. He couldn't decide whether he felt bad for not being gentle with her or happy because he was the only person to have her whole body. Even when he left her, she stayed the innocent girl. She wiggled underneath him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…please…" Her voice was a moan, the muscles of her vagina contracting around him. He groaned, pulling out slightly, before thrusting into her. She gasped, arching her back against him. That was all the encouragement her needed. He started moving against her, thrusting in and out, Rin moaning his name in time with the thrusts. Rin could feel pleasure rushing through her body, she tried not to let her muscles spasm, but it was so hard with the shock waves hitting every nerve.

Sesshoumaru's thrusting got harder and faster every time Rin moaned louder, which was a lot. Sesshoumaru groaned as she came, screaming his name. Her muscles clenched around him, forcing him to cum into her. He sunk his teeth back into her neck, groaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm. Rin was panting for breath underneath him, whimpering. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, looking down at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes half lidded. Her chest was red with his love marks, blood dripping slightly from her neck. Her thighs both had a bite mark on them, close to her womanhood, but those had stopped bleeding and were mostly healed. He rubbed his finger against one, causing her to moan and arch her back.

Sesshoumaru sighed, looking again at her heavy lidded eyes. She would stay that way if he didn't do it. He bit into the side of his hand and the wound started bleeding immediately. He pressed it to Rin's mouth and she moaned, licking up the blood. Sesshoumaru felt himself get harder, and he entered her again, thrusting into her as she moaned and groaned and licked up his blood. When he came, he came into his mate, before collapsing onto her in exhaustion.

_Word Count: 2096_


	3. Chapter 3

Rin groaned, nuzzling deeper into her furry bed. She realized that her bed was not made of fur, but she was too completely exhausted to care. When she realized she didn't actually have a bed, because her home was destroyed by demons, she tried to sit up. A ripping pain went through her abdomen, and she lay back down. She curled up, the pain subsiding. Deciding that sitting up wasn't the best move, she tried another way. She rolled onto her stomach, and out of the blankets she was wrapped in. The air wasn't cold as it hit her skin, and she was glad. She knew she was being ridiculous as she did it, but she brought her butt up into the air, stretching out all of her muscles, like a cat.

Before she could blink, something slammed into her. Her arms buckled, but her hips were held up in the air. She tried to lift herself back up, but something pressed down on her shoulder. When Sesshoumaru's claws started digging into her skin, she realized what it was. Sesshoumaru released Rin's hip, but her butt stayed poised in the air. He groaned, feeling his pants get tighter. He ran his hand along her folds, before moving a finger inside of her. She let out a gasp, and was wet almost instantly.

As punishment for tempting him with the traditional Inu-youkai mating position, her tail high in the air, he moved a second finger into her, pumping them deep. She moaned, arching her back into the futon, and pressing her hips back into his fingers. He growled, pulling his fingers out, and stripping off his clothes. He moved both hands to either side of her head, his long, toned chest hovering over her. Rin screamed out his name as she shoved into her, burying his whole length into her depths.

Rin almost cried at the sensation of having him throbbing in her. He started pounding into her, grunting into her ever so sensitive ears. Every thrust brought her closer to completion. When Rin came, Sesshoumaru's name was ripped out of her throat so harshly, she should have gone mute. Sesshoumaru pounded into her for just a minute longer, and then he came. He growled her name into her ear, before attaching to it, nibbling and licking. He stayed in her for a minute, nibbling away. Right as he was about to pull out, she became wet again.

She groaned as he pulled away, and her legs gave out. She lay like that for a few seconds, her tail wagging, before she realized something. Her tail was wagging. Rin looked back at her exposed butt, to see a white dog tail now hanging limply against the butt. She folded her legs under her body and sat up, still looking at the new offending appendage. She looked up at Sesshoumaru. While he did not seem shocked by the tail, he didn't know how it got there either. He reached over her head, tugging at her ear. She reached her hand up to his, to feel a fuzzy dog ear. She whimpered. She didn't know what was happening to her body.

Rin was escorted to the hot springs by a maid, and Sesshoumaru started his search. After noticing Rin's tail, he had started looking for some causes of it, but could not figure it out. It was obvious that she had some how become a hanyou after being mated to him, but it was not a usual side-effect of mating. Sesshoumaru searched through his scrolls for hours, before Rin came and found him. He could smell her arousal from all the way down the excessive hall, and he knew he would enjoy his break. He met her at the door, but was shoved back in the door roughly, before he took charge again.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she slept. She was curled on the floor of the library, wrapped in a fur. By the twitching of her tail, he could tell she was happy. He let out a sigh. He knew she was just as worried around the tail and ears as he was. While he could not find any immediate harm in her change, he needed to know what caused it, and if it would effect their pups.

Rin had barely been back in his life for a week, and he was already fawning over her, and turning soft. He knew he could not stop it, and he really did not care to try. Rin deserved someone who would care for her, and he would kill anyone who thought they could do better then him. All the same, her change in character was so drastic it bothered him. What had she gone through after he left her? When she was younger, she was innocent and happy. She knew he would protect her from anything, and she did not fear demons. Now she was vicious and angry. She was a killer. And she was sensual. Sesshoumaru had never been so taken with a single person as much as he was with her. Even the sway of her hair made him need her.

Sesshoumaru was so lost in his thoughts; he did not notice Rin wake up. She whimpered, feeling his unease filling the room, and crawled over to him. She sat at his feet, completely naked. When he still didn't notice her, she touched his knee, and his head snapped to look at her.

He nearly groaned, seeing her sitting on the ground naked, looking so innocent he almost forgot how much of a seductress she was. Rin felt his arousal hitting her nose, and she smiled at him. She carefully crawled onto his lap, settling between his legs, sitting sideways on the chair. She pressed her shoulder against his chest, and hung her legs off the side of the chair. She nuzzled into him, before looking up at him.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru kissed her full on the lips, pulling her closer. Even though she had just settled on the seat, she moved again. While their tongues battled for dominance, she shifted so she was sitting on her knees, which were on either side of Sesshoumaru's legs. When Sesshoumaru finally won, he pulled away.

"Rin, we must figure out what has happened to you." He stroked her side, drawing circles with his claws.

"What do you mean?" Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him closer to her body.

"We need to go to who ever bewitched you with these powers and your hate for demons and have them fix you." The second the words left his mouth, he knew he probably should have not said anything at all. Rin got off him with amazing speed.

"Nothing is WRONG with me! No one BEWITCHED me!" She loomed over his sitting figure, her eyes ablaze. Even stark naked, she was threatening.

"You will not raise your voice to me, RIN. You have changed. Where is my ward?" Sesshoumaru stood, forcing Rin to take a step back.

"I don't know. Maybe you fucked her stupid brains out. Or maybe you left her to ROT with a bunch of STINKING HUMANS WHERE ANYONE COULD GET TO HER!" Rin's anger exploded through the room. Her barriers popped up all over the room, twisting and expanded and destroying everything.

"Rin! You will cease this immediately! You are acting like a child!" Again, Sesshoumaru knew he should have not said anything.

"I thought that's what you wanted, Lord Sesshoumaru; an innocent little girl! Well you're going to get one, except she isn't afraid of you. I don't have to listen to a word you say! I am my own person now, Lord Sesshoumaru!" The room continued to be attacked by her barriers, now so bad they were trying to destroy the walls. Rin was shocked when she felt Sesshoumaru's power emerging. Even though she didn't know it, he was asserting his dominance through their mate-bond.

Rin was nearly forced to the ground as his Alpha state overwhelmed her. Just as her knees were about to give it, she pushed back. The sheer force of their will's colliding broke open a wall, exposing the outside scenery. Sesshoumaru's hand whipped out, grabbing her around her neck. His eyes bled red, his inner demon demanding her submission.

"**RIN, YOU WILL SUBMIT! NOW!" **His voice roared through every bone in her body, and she fought the urge to whimper. Her inner demon was begging her to submit, but she refused.

"Bite me, asshole." Sesshoumaru was shoved away from her as a barrier formed between them. Rin collapsed to the ground, no longer able to fight against his will, or the will of her inner demon. Sesshoumaru pulled himself off the ground, to stand over her. She whimpered, her eyes turning completely red. The tattoo covering her body turned navy blue, changing in her full demon form. She showed her neck to him in a sign of submission.

"**Mate…"** Sesshoumaru's inner demon released the hold of his will, kneeling beside his whimpering mate.

"_Mate…"_ Rin's inner demon crawled to Sesshoumaru, and nuzzled into his kneeling form.

"_Mate, forgive this Rin."_ Sesshoumaru's demon didn't respond, and Rin whimpered. She started to lick his neck, begging for his forgiveness. He growled a warning, but not for her to stop. Rin pulled her naked body against Sesshoumaru, before leaning back and pulling him on top of her. He kissed her, showing her that she was forgiven.

That night, the two stood at the entrance of the castle, preparing to leave. Rin wore a grey heart-cut bodice, tied in the back, with black leggings that went to mid calf. Over those, she wore a white dress. The front was cut in a loose circle that went all the way down to her navel, and the back was cut similar, rounding off just under her tail. She also wore arm-warmers that reached all the way to mid biceps, and were cut like fingerless gloves. Sesshoumaru wore his usual traveling outfit.

They took off at a run, nearly flying through the trees. Sesshoumaru followed Rin, contemplating what had happened. She had managed to control her inner demon for a few minutes, even when his will was forcing her to give in. He had yet to explain that they were mated, but he felt no need to. Rin's demon knew who she belonged to, and Sesshoumaru knew Rin loved him with all her heart.

Rin knew something was going on. She knew Sesshoumaru was not telling her something. All the same, she didn't really care. She enjoyed traveling with him. She had never run this fast before, and it was exhilarating. She felt like nothing could stop her. Rin was in the lead, but she wasn't exactly sure where she was going. The Dark Miko in which she developed her powers from was not a stationary character. She traveled, and was not limited to just walking. The Miko could summon portals when needed, and would make the tracking horribly difficult.

After three days of non-stop running, the pair decided to rest and eat. While Sesshoumaru was not particularly in need of food, Rin was. She was strong, but she was still half human. Rin settled in the clearing they had found, starting a small fire. Sesshoumaru stalked off to hunt something for Rin. When he returned Rin went off in search of a spring. Rin's clothes pulled of her skin when she found it, and she eased her whole body under the water.

Rin lay in the water, floating, for a few minutes. She contemplated the scene with Sesshoumaru in his study. She had been able to feel his dominance ebbing through every bone in her body. She wasn't sure what exactly happened. Sesshoumaru hasn't said a word about it since. Rin swam to the end of the spring, pulling herself out. She didn't sense anyone or anything around, so she didn't bother trying to dry off. She climbed up a tree, jumping from branch to branch until she was above Sesshoumaru.

She watched him for a minute, nearly laughing when she realized she could attack him like she had when they found each other. Instead, she jumped to the ground right behind him, landing in a crouch.

Sesshoumaru heard a small thump, and turned around. At first he didn't see anything, but he looked down, and Rin was crouched at his feet. She glanced up at him, her eyes tinted red. He could tell her demon was trying to take over. He bent down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to stand in front of him. Her still wet hair clung to her body, barely covering anything, but still covering too much for Sesshoumaru. She gazed up at him, seeing the lust in his eyes. She smirked, before pulling her arm from his grasp, and turning away from him. She sauntered over to the fire, to cook the meat. It was already skinned, and cut into tiny pieces, put on a leaf plate. There was also a sharp stick sitting next to it. Rin smiled, knowing Sesshoumaru did not forget how she functioned so long ago.

She put a bit of meat on the stick, before roasting it over the fire. She continued until she was done, and had a whole leaf full of cooked meat. Sesshoumaru was walking over to her when they both heard it. The sound of an entire tree toppling over echoed through the forest. Rin's clothes slid back up her body like a snake, and they both strained to hear something else.

Rin's nose caught the scent of a wolf demon before Sesshoumaru's did, and before he could even register the scent, she had taken off toward it. Sesshoumaru chased after her, trying to stop her from whatever it was that she was doing.

Rin saw Kouga standing by the stump of the tree he had knocked over showing off. He leapt back as he smelt her, and just as she was about to launch herself over the stump to rip out his throat, Sesshoumaru caught her arms and yanked her back into him.

"Ey! Control your bitch!"

_Word Count: 2,364_


End file.
